Addiction
by Oxyidiot
Summary: Oneshot. Butters knew he was weak, but he also knew he had to move on. Something a little different.


Author's note: This is something a little different from what I've written before. There's an important message to go with this story, but I don't want to post it at the top because I don't want to spoil anything in the story. So, if you're open-minded, you can just read it when you're done, but if you're really closed-minded, you might want to read the bottom of the page first.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.

* * *

I'm sitting in class when an interruption comes over the intercom. It's the usual message, the one I've heard probably hundreds of times before. 

"Butters Stotch, please report to guidance." The teacher excuses me out of class, and I begin my oh-so-familiar walk to the guidance office.

This has been going on for a long time. Why, ever since the ninth grade, I believe, I have been going to see my guidance counselor. At first I just saw him every once in a while, maybe once every few weeks, but now I go to see him everyday. I'm starting to think this should stop. It's been enough.

I sit by the door, waiting for the secretary to call me in. When she does, I politely nod and enter his office. I look around sheepishly and notice him looking at me the way he always does.

"How are you, Butters?" he asks. He asks me that every time.

And I give him the usual response, "Fine."

"That's good to hear, m'kay."

I stare at the floor for a moment. The carpet looks worn and dirty. I guess a lot of people have been walking on it over the years. I shake my head and look up. I'm not fine.

"Mr. Mackey, there's s-something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it, Butters? You know you can talk to me about anything, m'kay."

"I-I don't think I wanna do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"You know what. I've been seeing you for an awfully long time, Mr. Mackey. It's been good and all, but I think I want out."

"Why, Butters? I've been a help to you, haven't I, m'kay?"

"Y-yeah, you have, but I don't think I need you anymore. This has been going on for three years. I've depended on you through most of high school, but I think I wanna deal with things on my own now. I need to be with people my own age."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I've really enjoyed our time together, m'kay. But if that's what you want, I can't stop you."

"Thanks." I begin to stare at the carpet again. It looks exactly the same as it did a minute ago. Everything in the room is the same. I feel a lot different, though. Something has really changed inside of me. I know it will be hard to break away, but I have to do it. Silence fills the room for a few moments.

"I'm gonna miss you, Butters."

I raise my head up to look at him. I pause. "I'll miss you too, M-Mr. Mackey."

"I'll miss talking to you."

"Same here."

"And you know what else I'll miss?" I shake my head, though I know the answer in the back of my mind. He answers the question by bringing his lips softly to mine, in what I know will be our final kiss.

He wraps his arms around me, his wise and knowing hands caressing my back. I know I'll miss this. This is what kept me here all this time. I allow his probing tongue to enter my mouth, and I moan softly in sheer ecstasy. Who knew one person could make me feel like this? After all these years, why does he excite me like this every time?

I should just get up and leave right now. But I'm weak; I've always been weak. His touch is like an addiction to me. I thought I could abandon such an addiction, but I always come back for more. I can never have enough.

Like any other addiction, I feel like I need him. Like I can't go on without him. I remember when I was first starting high school. I wasn't doing too well; I was having trouble with my grades, my friends, and my home life, but worst of all, I was starting to realize that I might be gay. Not knowing who else to turn to, I came to my school guidance counselor, who surprisingly turned out to be Mr. Mackey, who I'd known since elementary school. He helped me to understand my own feelings and to embrace them. He helped me to find out how great being with someone of the same gender can be. He helped me find my own sexuality. And he's done nothing but help ever since. Three long years, and I still need his help.

He starts to touch me underneath my clothes, and I bite my lip in response. He looks up--I s'pose he's checking to see if the door is locked--then continues to explore my body with his hands. I shake in pleasure as I begin to feel him rub me gently yet roughly at the same time. I can feel both his and my own excitement growing as he continues his touch.

We remove our clothes and prove our affection for each other once again. We whisper each other's name softly instead of yelling it, so as to not evoke suspicion from people outside the office, and when it's over, we lay in the floor, catching our breaths. I sit there calmly for a moment, feeling so warm and comfortable in his arms, but soon emotion overtakes me.

"W-we can't k-keep doing this, Mr. Mackey," I say quietly. "S-Someone's gonna find out, and we'll be in an a-awful lot of trouble if they do."

Mr. Mackey sighs. "I know, Butters, I know. You don't have to come back here anymore if you don't want to, but if you ever do decide to come back, know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what, m'kay?"

"M'kay."

I wipe an invisible tear from my eye and gather my things. As I stand at the door, I steal one last glance at my addiction. "I'll always remember you."

"And I'll always remember you, Butters. But you'll find new people in your life soon, and you won't need me anymore. I can promise you that."

"I-I'll try, b-but it'll be hard. Thanks f-for everything, Mr. Mackey."

"No problem. Just promise me you'll move on, m'kay?"

I sigh. "M'kay."

I close the door and never look back. I never see the inside of that office again.

* * *

**Important notice:** This story obviously contains slash. Not only that, but it contains relations between an authority figure and a minor. If you find that sick, you either should not read or should not have read this story. But if you already did read it and are appalled, um, I don't know what to tell you. Uh, sorry, I guess. 

Please review! I don't like flames, but I could understand if I were to get some for this story. Just don't be too harsh, please. Thanks for reading!


End file.
